


Acquire La Chancla

by SleepyBug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I dont feel like tagging all these love you though, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: It's smut, there is literally no plot. :)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Acquire La Chancla

Aya nodded, placing one last kiss upon Kuroo’s lips. His gaze still locked into her every movement. Bokutou sat up and gently stroked her neck, he looked past her to Daichi's transfixed gaze. Pulling her closer, he drowned her trembling lips in a kiss of their own, "Such a good girl Aya...I have a special reward for you…’. 

She felt his lips melt away from her own as he worked away the remainder of her clothes. Now she stood the only one completely naked, and the other three had no issue devouring her image whole.

"U-Um...Aya...", Daichi reached forward gently grazing her bare waist. He watched as the shiver chased her spine, and finally worked the courage to meet her lips in a quick fleeting kiss. The heavy blush spread across his cheeks as he slowly moved his lips against her own once more. Pressing her body into the mattress, he hand cupped the back of her head until it met the pillows. 

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, nipping the pointed tips,"They can't look away from you...you’re too breathtaking.". 

Aya hadn’t realized how quickly her chest rose and fell until she tried averting her attention from his very true statement. His trembling fingers came to rest on the small of her waist as he cupped her breasts with care. Kneading them like warm dough, he couldn’t resist twisting the pointed nipples. 

A sharp bite against his fingers jolted his attention to Aya's furrowed brows. Her lips pursed in a pout, and he had to force the laughter away, “Now now...Unlike Koutarou and Tetsurou, I am not afraid of punishing you.”. 

Aya's mouth parted as her soft coo's filled the bedroom. Sloppy kisses created wet trails of teeth shaped marks as he expertly began eliciting a song of cries from her lips. This time it had been his name, and he had no idea if self control was even an option anymore, “That’s my good girl.”.

His fingers trailed each thick thigh in an almost languid pace as he slowly pried them open. His breathing hitched as he looked up towards her. There they were, those swirling eyes of mahogany ready to drown you at any moment. 

Bringing her lips to his, he only allowed them to lightly brush each other. He hummed as her body spasmed from the ghostlike touches.  
Steadily his hands traced practiced circles in her smooth inner thighs. His teeth sunk into the supple flesh before coaxing the pain away with the cool swipe of his tongue. 

Sitting between her thighs, his hands moved in admiration down her stomach and to her quivering thighs before placing kisses against her knee. Their eyes locked and once more he sucked small red bruises into her thigh,"I want to feel you...every beautiful and warm part of you.". 

Aya's turned her head and pressed the side of her face to the pillow, jolting from the teeth gently grazing her body relentlessly. Daichi’s eyes were wide in amazement as the wetness of her pussy began drooling onto the sheets dripped past his fingers. He hadn't even had the chance to touch her before the pleas began spilling from her lips, "P-Please Daichi...". 

He had to take his time, and god did she look breathtaking spilling his name from her lips with such ease. Capturing her nipple between his teeth, he diligently nursed the hardened nub before releasing it in a wet pop, “Please what? What would you like me to do?”.

Aya's back arched as the tip of his thick finger circled her swollen and sopping clit in ghostlike circles, “Please touch me and don’t stop. I need you...I need all of you, or I swear I will explo-!.”. 

Daichi’s mouth latched onto her center plunging his tongue into her core. Without missing a beat, his fingers replaced his tongue and began twirling in search of that sweet spot, "You're such a good girl Aya. I had no clue you’d squeeze my fingers so tightly. Whenever I pull them out, your greedy cunt sucks them right back in.". 

"Oh look, you have an audience.", his thumb circled her clit in an antagonizing pace, but his fingers kept their quick and punishing pace. 

Aya's eyes widened as her bottom lip drew between her teeth in an attempt to hide the string of moans. Bokutou eagerly swallowed Kuroo’s cock as his hand pumped in the same pace as Daichi’s fingers. The high whine of her voice perked the boy's ears, “Kou...Tetsu…”. 

A dark laugh echoed in her ears as he spread her legs wider, "Oh? you like being watched? You're squeezing my fingers even tighter.". 

Bokutou sat between Kuroo's legs unable to finish the task at hand. They both resorted to wrapping their fingers around the other and watching the throes of pleasure twist her features. 

Kuroo hummed forcing the deep growl away, "God...". 

A gaze of wonder filled Bokutou's face as he watched the tears slowly rim her eyes, "Sometimes she's just so beautiful it feels like you're chest is getting ripped the fuck out.". 

Heat rushed to Aya's face as she forced herself to look away from their lust filled gazes completely entranced by Daichi's fingers probing her wetness in such a fragile manner, it caused her thighs to quiver. 

"Beautiful little Aya, you have us wrapped around those pretty little fingers.", Daichi groaned feeling her hand press into his pulsing member in a moment of rebellion. 

Her hips began moving in small motioned circles before melding into him further with a wonderfully arched back, "Please...". 

The words barely reached his ears, yet electric pulses raced towards his cock as he slowly slid the underwear from his legs. One arm supported her waist holding her firmly against his chest. As the other slowly stroked her the front of her neck, "I couldn’t quite catch that princess? Please what?". 

She couldn't take it anymore. Aya's head swiftly turned, pink curls sticking to her back from the thin sheen of sweat. Her hand took hold of his member placing it dangerously close to her throbbing entrance. Lower lip drawn between her teeth and needy moans never ceasing as she rocked back and forth against the swollen tip, "Please...I want you in me...". 

Daichi swallowed the lump from his throat nodding furiously, "Hold on princess...I’ll make you feel even better.". 

Hooking his arms around her waist, he flipped their bodies so he could lie on his back, and she sat in his lap, “Do you want us both princesses?”

Aya quickly nodded as Daichi’s head pointed towards the panting men besides them. Her earlier shyness had all but faded as she looked towards Kuroo and Bokutou, “Please fuck me…”. 

Bokutou pushed Kuroo towards Aya’s outstretched arms, “Princess always gets what she wants.”.  
Kuroo waited patiently as Daichi lowered her over his cock. Giving her a moment to adjust, he draped her thighs over his own and studied her face, “You sure Aya?”. A soft smile pulled against her lips as nodded unable to speak from the sensation.

Holding her in the crook of his arm, Kuroo allowed the lube to slick his cock and fingers. Applying some to Daichi’s seemed to help as he slowly eased into the tight hole. Both Aya and Daichi’s heads rolled in pleasure as he planted kisses against her shoulder, “You’re such a good girl…”. 

The arch of her back flexed and trembled against the new pressure. Drawing her lower lip between her teeth, Aya gripped Kuroo’s shoulder with what little strength she had left. 

Bokutou moved closer holding her face between his hands. Planting soft kisses against the salty tears, he moved against her mouth in a slow, passionate motion allowing her body to relax once more, “Look how pretty...such a good girl Aya…”. 

Kuroo’s arms wrapped her body in a tight hug as he fought the urge to move, “Okay Kou…”.

Aya’s head rested against Daich’s shoulder adjusting to the gentle roll of his hips. A struggling moan vibrated against his neck causing his hips to stutter. 

Bokutou angled Kuroo’s hips slightly forward and suddenly the world painted itself white. Aya grasped his neck as Daichi met him thrust for thrust keeping the rhythmic pattern of the group somehow even. 

Daichi tilted Aya’s head backwards to capture her lips. In panting breaths he slowly spoke against them, “You’re such a greedy girl Aya...look at you riding two cocks at once.”.

Her mouth opened in a whine as his hand wrapped around her throat, “So pretty…”. 

Bokutou’s head fell into Kuroo’s back groaning, “That’s so fucking hot.”. 

“I...Am going to-!”,Kuroo’s grip became tighter around Aya as the wave of his orgasm overthrew his senses. His teeth sank into her trembling shoulders as his hips pumped into hers in a chasing pace. 

She hadn’t meant for the moan to be as loud as it had been. Her legs twisting and her toes curled as her walls twitched around them both.


End file.
